Roses (Jackiplier)
by Roast Potato Queenie
Summary: Jack tries to show Mark how much he really means to him, but it doesn't exactly go to plan...


"This is it. I'm going to do it this time." Jack sat in his car, playing with his hair. He messed around with it a little more before giving up and just throwing his cap on. The roses that sat next to him seemed to stare, daring him to go through with the plan. Jack sighed and opened the door, grabbing the bouquet on the way out. So many questions ran through his mind, none of them clear or coherent, as he walked up to the familiar door. He fiddled with the small card that had 'From Jack' written in a neat cursive before knocking and waiting for his friend to answer.

"One second!" Someone called from inside. Jack's stomach twisted into a knot, the sudden reality of what he was doing hit him like a blow to the head, leaving him equally as dizzy.

"Yep, nope. Can't do it!" He almost yelled as he went to run away. _But he already knows I'm here!_ Frantically looking for a way out, he looked to the roses. Jack could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Without a second thought he tossed the roses aside and out of view just before the door swung open.

"Jack!" Mark cried with a great goofy smile. "Oh, it's so great to see you!"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, brushing himself off slightly. _Pussy_ , was the only thing that ran though his mind.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked, his face changing.

"No, no! I'm fine. Let's just go inside." The two walked into the house and started to plan out the day, talking about what videos they were going to make, what games they could play and so on.

After recording a few hours' worth of footage, Jack decided he'd better leave. "Catch you later Mark!" He called over his shoulder as he headed to his car.

"See yah!" Mark waved violently as the Irishman left. _Bloody idiot_ , Keegan shook his head and let out a slight chuckle as he started his car and pulled out.

He drove for a short while, having almost reached his apartment when, after thinking about the confession failure, the road started to get a little blurry. His eyes stung as they welled with tears, forcing him to pull into the nearest car park. Jack sat there, he and the car were silent, when something rose inside him. Anger, regret and a deep sadness started to bubble until it boiled over, forcing out a shrill cry. Jack's fists slammed down onto the dashboard in rage as he mentally beat himself for quitting like that. _I can't believe I tossed the rose- THE ROSES!_ His eyes sprung open as he realized he'd left the flowers by the door. After saying pretty much every curse word in the English language, plus a few new ones, the car roared to a start and Jack pulled violently out of the car park, very nearly causing an accident in the process.

He drove back the way he'd come, racing to get back before Mark found the flowers. Once Jack was back at the house, he noticed Mark was sitting on his doorstep, watching cars go past. The YouTuber was dangerously close to the bouquet. After uttering another dozen curses he parked his car out of view and got out. He made sure that Mark wasn't looking before he bolted behind a nearby bush. "Okay, I've just gotta run in, snatch the flowers and get the hell outta there!" He said aloud, trying to psych himself up.

"Who's there?" He heard Mark's voice from behind him. _Great, so much for stealth._ Footsteps started to approach and Jack knew he was screwed. Mark would think that he was stalking him or something. The Irishman noticed that the steps were coming from one side of the bush, so he ducked around the other. Once Mark was further enough around the bush, Jack sprung out and sprinted towards the discarded flowers. "Hey! You get back here!" Mark called and started to chase after Jack. _I won't be able to grab the flowers without him catching me!_ Keegan shook his head and leapt forward, throwing himself in front of the roses.

"Hey there Mark..." He put on a large grin, gulping hard as his friend stared at him in shock.

"What the hell Jack! I thought you'd already left!"

"I did, but I forgot my... headphones... They fell out of my pocket."

"Then why did you run like that?"

"Cause I panicked! I have the headphones now, so I'll just go..." Jack grabbed the flowers and got to his feet. The flowers stayed behind his back as he walked around Mark, never turning away from him. When he was further away from Mark, Jack turned and held the flowers close to his chest.

"Well... Great way to screw up any chance you had with him." He wanted to just curl up into a ball, to sit in his room alone. He'd almost reached his car when a hefty weight was thrown onto his shoulders. Jack let out a shocked cry and tried to detach the attacker.

"What are you hiding there?" Came Mark's voice. Jack's eyes shot open as his friend tried to reach for the flowers. He finally felt the weight lift from his shoulders as Mark flew sideways, but he didn't let go of Jack's shoulders. The two of them toppled to the ground, as did the roses. Before Jack could react Mark grabbed the bouquet and stood up. "What's this?" Mark asked and looked to Jack before finding the card and looking inside.

"Mark... I- I can explain!" Jack shook his head, trying to clear his racing mind.

"You... Was this why you were acting so strange today?"

"Yes, but... I couldn't tell you." Jack put his head in his hands and brought his knees up so that he was in a tight ball. _I can't believe I'm crying._

"Jack..." Mark knelt down and grabbed Jack's hands, pulling them away from his face. Jack closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Don't be like this." Mark grabbed his chin and pulled his head back so that he was looking directly into his eyes. Jack's cheeks started to burn at the closeness of the two. With a small smile, Mark leaned in and planted a light kiss on Jack's lips. The Irishman tensed instantly at the sudden touch.

"Whoa... what?" He looked at Mark, confusion evident on his face.

"Would this make it any clearer?" Mark grabbed the bouquet from beside him and held it out to Jack with a smile on his face. He watched as his friends face lit up. A sudden impact knocked the wind out of him as Jack threw himself at Mark, tackling him to the ground and grappling him in a hug. Laughing all the while, the two gazed into each other's eyes and blissfully kissed once more before wandering back inside.


End file.
